Runaway Mew Love
by MewHarukoxLovesxZelda
Summary: Cherry is a runaway. That is until one night she runs into a cafe after being chased and turns into a Mew. She dreads it at first but it can't be all that bad with her friends and her Boyfriend, Kish, by her side! NOTE:Kish is different than Kisshu!KxI?


Just run faster. That was the only thing in the mind of 14 year old, Cherry, as she was being chased by two men who tried to rape her a minute ago. Her black hair swung behind her. Her hair was short, only reaching her shoulders, little streaks of blue were at the tips. Her mini backpack was filled with her stuff. Her unusual red eyes were spread with fear as she reached a pink cafe.

**Flashback**

_Cherry franticly threw her clothes and figurines into her cat backpack as she heard her mother screaming at her older brother. "I'm sorry Nii-san. I won't be back...", she whispered sadly to the air. She flung the straps onto her arms and reasted them on her shoulders. She sighed, shakily while she opened the window. She stepped onto the railing and jumped off, landing onto her feet. She ran until she couldn't see the old trailer anymore. She walked a steady pace. A man was coming from in front of her so she made a turn into a alley and saw a different man standing there. She turned back and another man was blocking her way out. "W-What do you want..?"_

_The man blocking the way ran at her and grabbed her, pushing her into the other man who pinned Cherry against the wall. He licked his lips and removed her top and started to play with her. Cherry screamed out in pain and struggled against the older mans grip. "P-Please, l-let me g-go. I'm only f-fourteen...Please. Stop i-it!" The other man sucked on her neck. Reni cried out for help and soon got it. All she saw was a flash of green at first. The mens touch was gone. And another man with green hair and golden eyes stood inches away from her. He looked about her age and alittle familiar to her. He pecked her lips and softly said, "Be safe. I don't want my little kitty hurt." Cherry grabbed her shirt but it was torn to pieces. The boy took off his black hoodie and handed it to her. She nodded a thanks and slipped the hoodie over her head._

_The boy grabbed her face and kissed her again. He asked for entrance and was granted it. Cherry wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer. The boy broke apart, lips an inch from hers. "My name's Kish. Thanks for the kiss. I'll see you near the future." He kissed her again but this time quicker than the last and let go of her, walking out and around the corner._

_Cherry grabbed her bag and put it on. She noticed the men were waking up. She made a run for it and the men saw her and started to run after her. That brings us to now._

**End**

Cherry burst throught the doors of a pink cafe and ran through another door. A flash of light knocked her out.

She dreamed. A black and white light surrounded her. A few bubbles were floating in the air around her.

She heard a meow and looked down. A cat was pawing the ground in front of her. This was the strangest cat she has ever seen, it was blue with huge wings. Without thinking she picked it up. It rubbed it's face on her before it jumped right into her chest. Cherry's eyes widened and she woke up. Two men were sitting on each side beside her. One was blonde with blue eyes. The other has black hair, he was really tan, and had brown eyes. "W-Who are you...?"

The blond spoke up, "My name is Ryou Shirogane. And this is," he pointed at the other guy ", Masaya Aoyama."

Masaya smiled and helped Cherry stand to her feet. Cherry looked around when she got onto her feet, "Um, where...where am I?"

"Cafe Mew Mew.", Masaya said. Ryou grabbed her wrist and tugged her in a back room filled with computers and high-tech stuff. Masaya followed and Cherry knew she was safe if he was there. She felt a trust towards him but not so much the other guy. Ryou motioned for her to sit in a metal chair. She glanced toward Masaya and he nodded, so she sat down.

Ryou smirked, "Jeez, only trust the tree-hugger, huh?" His smirk turned to a smile, "We just need to see something real quick."

As soon as he said that, chains came from the arm-rest and tied her hands together. Same with her feet. Cherry instantly started to panic.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING? LET ME GO!" Ryou and Masaya paid no attention to her. They were croutched over a peace of paper. Ryou muttered, "The next Mew Mew mark should be somewhere on the neck..."

Masaya walked over to Cherry and got real close to her face. She blushed alittle. "W-Wha...?" He ran his fingers along her neck and stopped at the side, his hand over a mark on Cherry's neck. Cherry felt something tingle in her neck so she made alittle noise. Ryou walked over and nodded. "I see it. Young girl," He never looked up from the mark that looked like Excalibar wings ", You are a Mew Mew."

Masaya stood up and pressed a button. The chains released Cherry and she quickly stood up, "What do you mean I'm a Mew Mew? I can't be a Mew Mew! I don't even have any money! OR A HOME! A Mew Mew can't not have a home! This is non-sence! I can't be a Mew Me-" Ryou kissed her to stop her stupid rambling. "You can live here in the extra room." Cherry pushed him away and looked around, Masaya wasn't there. Ryou grabbed her hand and lead her upstairs. Cherry stumbled across the stairs. Ryou smirked at her, "Another clumsy Mew? _Really?_" He chuckled and opened a black door, pushing Cherry in it.

"JERK!", she shouted and slammed the door in his face.

**Haruko: Heh, should I continue? **

**Couples: Cherry x Kish, Ichigo x Masaya(YUCK), Ichigo x Kisshu(difference between Kish and Kisshu: Read more and figure out), Lettuce x Pai, Ryou x Mint, Pudding x Taruto, and Zakuro x No one XD**


End file.
